


Halo

by arisanightray



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanightray/pseuds/arisanightray
Summary: Shinichi bahagia jika Kaito bahagia. Termasuk saat Kaito memutuskan untuk menikah, Shinichi memutuskan untuk berbahagia bersama Kaito di dalam mimpinya dan tak pernah bangun lagi.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, Arisa disini! Sekarang lagi disibukkan dengan skripsi dan teori-teori tentang Voltron, haha. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat membaca cerita klance dan adegan dimana Lance menyanyikan lagu Halo nya Beyonce. Jadi, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Halo nya Beyonce dan kutulis dari jam setengah satu pagi hingga jam empat pagi. Aku sarankan kalian mendengar lagunya saat membaca cerita ini.  
> Warning : 1) typo, I’m just ordinary person; 2) boy x boy; 3) percobaan bunuh diri, self harmness  
> Disclaimer : I own nothing

Shinichi memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan dinginnya udara malam. Tak lama, Shinichi merasakan tubuhnya basah semua, namun ia tetep memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin badannya ikut merasakan apa yang hatinya rasakan sekarang. Dingin.   
*  
Shinichi sedang memeriksa beberapa kasus lama yang belum terpecahkan saat secangkir kopi diletakan di atas mejanya. Shinichi menaruh kertas yang sedang ia pegang ke atas meja lalu melihat pelayan yang membawakan cangkir kopi tersebut. “Maaf, tapi saya tidak memesan ini.”   
“Tidak apa-apa. Ini gratis. Kau tampak letih, Pak Detektif.” Pelayan tersebut kemudian tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan meja Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya karena bingung dengan sikap pelayan tersebut. Ia baru pertama kali melihat pelayan itu di cafe ini, sehingga Shinichi tidak mengenalinya. Shinichi bahkan ragu apakah minuman ini aman untuk diminum atau tidak.   
Shinichi memberanikan diri untuk meminumnya lalu tersenyum saat ia merasakan dadanya hangat setelah meminumnya. Sepertinya pelayan tersebut tahu yang Shinichi butuhkan di tengahnya kesulitan memecahkan kasus lama. Istirahat.   
Itu adalah pertama kalinya Shinichi bertemu dengan Kaito.  
*  
Saat Shinichi mulai merasakan kehabisan nafas, ia mulai membuka matanya. Shinichi hanya dapat melihat dasar sungai yang gelap. Meski bulan bersinar dengan terang dan lampu jalanan tetap menyala, tak membuat Shinichi dapat melihat isi sungai. Shinichi akan mengingat pemandangan ini sebagai pemandangan terakhir yang akan ia lihat.  
*  
“Selamat pagi, Tuan Detektif. Kau mau pesan apa hari ini?” Shinichi tekejut ia bertemu dengan pelayan yang memberinya kopi gratis keesokan harinya lagi.  
“Kau bekerja di pagi hari juga? apa kau tidak sekolah?” tanya Shinichi penasaran.  
“Tidak, aku sudah lulus kuliah tahun lalu dan sekarang aku menjalani pelatihan sebagai pesulap di bawah ayahku.” ujar pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum bangga. “Kau berfikir aku masih sekolah?”  
“Iya, dari wajahmu saya pikir kau masih berumur 20 tahun.”  
“Umurku 20 tahun saat 3 tahun yang lalu. Tahun ini aku 23 tahun.”  
“Hm... kalau begitu kita sebaya.”  
“Bohong! Aku pikir kau 28 tahun!” ujar Kaito tidak percaya   
“Maaf jika wajahku terlihat tua.” ujar Shinichi sambil tersenyum malu. “Aku mau pesan black coffe.”  
“Hanya itu?”  
“Iya.”  
“Kau tidak ingin mencoba sandwich kami?”  
“Tidak, terima kasih.”  
“Baiklah, namamu?” Shinichi hendak mengatakan namanya yang sebenarnya saat ia melihat senyuman jahil dari pelayan tersebut.  
“Sherlock.”  
“Bohong! Tidak mungkin namamu Sherlock.”  
“Kau tahu pekerjaan Sherlock apa?”  
“Tentu saja aku tahu. ia seorang detektif.”  
“Aku seorang detektif, jadi namaku Sherlock.”  
“.... baiklah Tuan Sherlock. Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memanggil namamu saat pesananmu sudah siap. Silahkan ditunggu.”  
“Terima kasih, Kaito.” Ujar Shinichi lalu pergi meninggalkan kasir.  
Itu adalah pertama kalinya Shinichi melihat wajah Kaito yang sangat terkejut, membuat Shinichi tersenyum kecil karena terlihat lucu.  
*  
Shinichi tersenyum saat ia sudah mulai tidak merasakan badannya. Bunga mawar putih yang awalnya berada di saku kemeja Shinichi kini berada di hadapan Shinichi dan perlahan naik ke atas permukaan. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara Heiji “Aku menemukannya!” ia merasakan ada yang masuk ke dalam sungai dan berenang menuju arahnya. Shinichi mulai menutup matanya, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang ia lihat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata selamanya.  
*  
“Shinichi Kudo, detektif muda ternama lagi-lagi memecahkan kasus lama yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak terpecahkan. Jadi namamu Shinichi Kudo, Pak Detektif.” Kaito menyingkirkan koran yang ia baca agar dapat melihat wajah Shinichi yang sibuk dengan kertasnya dengan jelas.  
“Ho, kau penasaran dengan namaku rupanya.” Shinichi meletakan kertasnya lalu ia menatap Kaito. Entah kenapa Shinichi sangat tertarik dengan kedua bola mata Kaito yang berwarna biru. Seakan-akan mata Kaito menahan mata Shinichi agar Shinichi terus memandanginya.  
“Tentu saja. Kau sudah tahu namaku, ya aku tahu karena aku memakai pengenal nama, jadi aku harus tahu namamu juga.”   
“Jika kau sudah tahu namaku, kenapa kau masih disini? Kau masih kerja, bukan?”  
“Tidak, jam kerjaku sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau suka bekerja disini dan bukan di kantormu.”  
“Jika aku bekerja di kantor, maka orang-orang akan terus meminta bantuanku dan aku todak bisa fokus memecahkan kasus lama yang menjadi prioritasku sekarang.”  
“Kau tidak bekerja di lapangan? Kau tahu? membawa pistol lalu menembaki orang orang jahat. Itu yang kulihat di tv.”  
Shinichi tertawa mendengarnya. “Hahahahaha..... kau tidak salah. Aku melakukan itu jika aku tidak dalam masa rehat.”  
“Masa rehat?”  
“Kakiku terkilir saat main bola dan butuh waktu istirahat selama sebulan. Atasanku menyuruhku untuk istirahat di rumah, tapi aku tak bisa diam saja. jadi aku mengajukan diri untuk memecahkan kasus lama jika aku tidak diizinkan bekerja di lapangan.”  
“Hm.... dan kau sudah melewati masa rehat selama?”  
“Satu minggu, jadi sepertinya aku akan berada di cafe ini untuk tiga minggu ke depannya. Kecuali jika kau bosan denganku, aku akan mencari cafe lain untukku bekerja.”  
“Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan! Aku sangat senang kau berada disini, aku jadi bisa berbincang-bincang denganmu.”  
“Kenapa kau mau berbincang denganku?”  
“Karena aku mau berteman denganmu! Bolehkah?”  
“..... tentu saja, Kaito.”  
“Yesh! Keren! akan ku pamerkan ke orang-orang jika aku berteman dengan detektif muda, Shinichi Kudo!” Shinichi hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kaito. “Oh, iya. namaku Kuroba Kaito. Salam kenal, Shinichi Kudo.” Kata Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya  
Shinichi menjabat tangan Kaito “Salam kenal, Kaito.”  
Shinichi tidak sadar, saat ia menggenggam tangan Kaito, saat itu juga perlahan dinding yang Shinichi bangun untuk melindungi hatinya perlahan runtuh.  
*  
Shinichi merasakan badannya hangat, seakan-akan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Shinichi membuka matanya dan melihat di hadapannya adalah ruangan yang tidak ia kenal. Shinichi bangun dan berusaha mengenali lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia berada di kamar tidur dimana semuanya berwarna putih. Mulai dari tembok, warna pintu, meja, kursi, bahkan selimut. Shinichi melihat ia juga memakai baju warna putih. Sinar matahari bersinar sanngat terik dapat Shinichi lihat karena sinar tersenut masuk ke dalam ruangan dari jendela yang sangat besar.  
Shinichi tidak mengenali ruangan ini, dan saat ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya sedari tadi, ia terkejut melihat Kaito sedang tertidur nyenyak. Shinichi kembali tidur, namun kini wajahnya menghadap wajah Kaito. Shinichi memainkan rambut Kaito dengan jari-jarinya. Sesekali ia mengelus wajah Kaito. Terasa sangat nyata, seperti bukan dalam mimpi. Shinichi tahu ini hanya mimpi karena yang terakhir Shinichi ingat adalah pernikahan Kaito dan keputusannya untuk tidur di dasar sungai selamanya. Jadi Kaito berada di hadapannya sedang tidur nyenyak adalah mimpi bagi Shinichi.  
Shinichi tidak mempermasalahkan mimpi ini. Akan Shinichi manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya selagi ia dapat merasakan kehangatan Kaito.  
*  
“Pesanan datang.” ujar Kaito sambil menaruh satu kantong kertas berwana coklat di atas meja. Shinichi yang sedang menelfon terkejut dengan kehadiran Kaito.  
“Pokoknya kita akan berangkat ke TKP setengah jam lagi. Aku tidak perduli jika pemilik rumah mengusir kita. kita sudah punya surat dari pengadilan untuk melakukan penggeledahan. Mengerti? Shinichi lalu menutup telfonnya. “Aku tidak memesan ini, Kaito.”  
“Tidak. kau tidak memesannya, namun sekarang sudah jam 2 dan kau belum mengirimkanku pesan satu pun jadi ku pikir kau belum istirahat dan makan siang. Aku bawakan kau bento dan kopi dari cafe kami.” Kaito mulai mengeluarkan isi dari kantong dan meletakannya di hadapan Shinichi. “Makanlah sebelum kau berangkat ke tkp.”  
“Darimana kau membeli bento ini? aku tahu cafe mu tidak menyediakan menu bento.”  
“Oh, itu aku yang membuatnya di cafe.”  
“Terima kasih.” Shinichi memakan bento yang dibawa Kaito dengan penasaran, karena selama ini Shinichi tidak pernah memakan bento selain buatan ibunya dan teman masa kecilnya, Ran. Meski saat sekolah dan kerja ada beberapa wanita yang menawarkan bento buatan mereka, Shinichi enggan memakannya. Shinichi heran kenapa ia mau memakan bento buatan Kaito. Mungkin karena Shinichi penasaran dengan reaksi Kaito menunggu Shinichi makan.  
“Bagaimana?” tanya Kaito  
“Tidak buruk.” Shinichi melahapnya lagi. “Aku tidak percaya kau yang membuatnya, Kaito.”  
“Hah! Kau jangan meremahkanku! Kita baru berteman selama 2 bulan, dan kau belum melihat kemampuan yang ku miliki.”  
“Iya, iya. kau memperkenalkanmu sebagai pesulap tapi aku belum pernah melihat penampilan sulapmu.”  
“Untuk itu aku datang kesini.” Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan meletakannya di meja Shinichi. “Aku akan mengadakan penampilan sulap bersama ayahku hari Sabtu ini. datanglah dan ajak temanmu. Aku memberimu 2 tiket, agar kau dapat mengajak kekasihmu.”  
“Kau tahu kekasihku sekarang adalah pekerjaanku, Kaito.”  
“Baiklah, kau boleh mengajak orang yang kau suka alau begitu. Akh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus kembali ke cafe karena ini masih jam kerjaku. Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu, Shinichi.” Kaito melambaikan tangannya saat pergi dan Shinichi balas dengan senyuman. Tak lama, Shinichi mendengar ada suara kertas berjatuhan ke lantai. Shinichi menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat rekan kerjanya, Heiji menjatuhkan kertas dengan mulut ternganga.  
“Astaga, kau tersenyum, Kudo!” ujar Heiji dengan nada tak percaya.  
“Ada yang salah jika aku tersenyum?”  
“Kau sudah tidak pernah tersenyum di kantor ini setelah Ran memutuskanmu, itu artinya setahun! Lalu sekarang aku melihatmu tersenyum setelah sekian lamanya tentu saja aku merasa ada yang salah. Siapa orang yang membuatmu tersenyum, Kudo?”  
“Oh, sekarang bukan waktunya, Heiji.”  
“Baiklah, kosongkan waktumu malam ini dan kau akan menceritakannya malam ini.”  
“Ok. Ok. Sekarang pergilah.”  
Shinichi tidak tahu, keputusannya menceritakan Kaito kepada Heiji adalah keputusan yang salah.  
*  
Shinichi berhenti memainkan rambut Kaito saat Kaito membuka matanya. “Selamat pagi, sunshine.” Sapa Kaito.  
“Pagi.” Jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Shinichi tambah lebar saat Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium kening Shinichi. “Tidurmu nyenyak?” tanya Shinichi.  
“Tentu saja. aku dapat memelukmu semalaman. Kau adalah guling terenak di dunia.” Shinichi hanya dapat tertawa kecil mendengarnya. “Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?”  
“Hm.... alu hanya ingin bersamamu seharian disini. Di tempat tidur ini.”   
“Baiklah jika itu maumu.” Kaito mulai menarik selimut dan mulai mencium Shinichi.  
Bahkan ciuman Kaito terasa hangat dan nyata. Shinichi bersyukur ia dapat bermimpi seperti ini.  
*  
Heiji dan Shinichi memutuskan untuk makan malam di tempat makan okonomiyaki kesukaan Heiji. Shinichi tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya. Setelah memesan makan dan minum, Heiji mulai dengan percakapan seriusnya. “Jadi, siapa orang ini?”  
“Langsung ke topik pembicaraan rupanya. Baiklah...” Shinichi mengambil nafas panjang karena ia belum siap bercerita kepada Heiji bahwa yang membuatnya tersenyum kembali adalah Kaito, seorang pria. “Aku akan bercerita tapi kumohon jangan menilaiku.”  
“Ada apa? kau jatuh cinta pada kriminal?”  
“Bukan, Heiji. Aku jatuh cinta pada pria.” Shinichi terdiam untuk melihat reaksi Heiji.   
“Hm.... ok..... lalu pria ini bernama?” tanya Heiji.  
“Namanya Kuroba Kaito. Kami bertemu di cafe. Kau tahu sebulan yang lalu aku lebih sering bekerja di cafe daripada di kantor. Kaito memberiku kopi gratis karena katanya aku terlihat letih. Lalu kami berincang-bincang, lalu mengetahui nama satu sama lain, lalu menjadi teman.”  
“Teman. Kita berteman namun aku harap aku tidak pernah membuatmu tersenyum seperti tadi.”  
“Tentu saja tidak! hanya Kaito yang seperti itu! kau tidak apa-apa jika aku menyukai pria? Jika aku menyukai Kaito?”  
“Awalnya aku terkejut, tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah berfikir kau akan menyukai pria setelah kau ditolak Ran. Seakan-akan kau benci dengan wanita dan memilih untuk menyukai pria, tapi kau tahu? aku sudah bosan melihatmu bersikap dingin dan tidak seceria dulu. Jadi, jika Kaito ini dapat membuatmu dapat merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta lagi aku tidak apa-apa.” Shinichi tidak sadar Heiji menaruh kedua tangannya di atas tangan kanan Shinichi. “Aku tahu tidak mudah untuk mengatakan ini, aku sangat hargai keberanianmu, Kudo. Jika ada orang yang berbuat jahat kepadamu karena kau menyukai pria, katakan padaku dan akan kutantang dia.”  
“Terima kasih, itu sangat berarti bagiku.” Shinichi tersenyum senang melihat Heiji mendukung perasaannya terhadap Kaito. Heiji adalah orang yang ramai, tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, dan suka sekali mengajak duel Shinichi, namun Heiji adalah orang yang setia kawan dan Shinichi suka dengan sifat Heiji yang seperti itu.  
“Sekarang, ceritakan apa yang kau suka dari Kaito.”  
*  
Shinichi dan Kaito duduk berhadapan di satu bangku kecil. Kaito memeluk kaki Shinichi sambil mengelusnya, sesekali menciumnya. Sedangkan Shinichi hanya memandang Kaito dengan senyuman. “Kau tahu Kaito? Aku mencintaimu.” ucap Shinichi.  
“Tentu saja aku tahu. kau mengatakannya terus menerus tadi. Aku juga mencintaimu.”  
Shinichi sangat tidak ingin mimpinya berakhir.  
*  
Shinichi mengajak Heiji ke penampilan sulap Kaito dan memperkenalkan Heiji kepada Kaito. Setelah itu, Heiji mejadi sahabat Kaito. Shinichi, Kaito, dan Heiji menjadi sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Kaito suka membawa kopi ke kantor untuk Shinichi dan Heiji, sedangkan Shinichi dan Heiji selalu mendatangi penampilan sulap Kaito. Nama Shinichi semakin dikenal dengan detektif muda dari Timur, sedangkan Heiji dikenal sebahai detektif muda dari Barat, dan Kaito dikenal dengan pesulap muda terbaik akhir zaman (nama yang terlalu berlebihan menurut Shinichi). Persahabatan mereka bertiga tentu saja menjadi sorotan media.  
Shinichi panik pada awalnya. Takut jika media mengetahui perasaannya pada Kaito dan membuat Kaito menjauh darinya, namun Heiji meyakinkan Shinichi bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi.. “Aku sudah berjanji akan menghadapi orang-orang yang menghinamu, Kudo. Bahkan jika itu adalah Kuroba sekalipun.” Shinichi hanya tersenyum lega saat Heiji menenangkannya. Shinichi merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Heiji.  
Sampai Heiji memutuskan menikah dengan seorang pemain karuta bernama Momiji Ooka dan memperkenalkan sahabat Momiji, Koizumi Akako kepada Shinichi dan Kaito. Kaito langsung jatuh cinta kepada Akako pada pandangan pertama, dan mimpi buruk Shinichi dimulai.  
*  
“Aku akan melangkah sekali ke depan, lalu kau mundur sekali ke belakang.” ujar Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan Shinichi dan mengangkatnya ke atas.  
“Seperti ini?” Shinichi melakukan apa yang diperintah Kaito dan Kaito tersenyum puas melihatnya.  
“Lalu berputarlah.” Shinichi memutarkan badannya, lalu ia merasa Kaito memeluknya dari belakang.  
“Kau sangat pintar menari, Shinichi.” Kaito meletakan kepalanya di atas pundak Shinichi dan berbisik di telinga Shinichi.  
“Dan kau sangat suka berpelukan.”  
“Hm... sudah kubilang kau adalah guling terbaik. Aku tidak akan bosan memelukmu.”  
“Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah bosan, Kaito.” Shinichi membalikan badannya lalu mencium Kaito. “Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Kaito.”  
“Tidak akan pernah.” Kaito menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggul Shinichi dan Shinichi meletakan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Kaito dan terus mencium Kaito. Ia tersenyum di sela ciumannya mendengar janji Kaito.  
*  
“Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Akako.”adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Kaito yang membuat jantung Shinichi berhenti sesaat.  
“Waw. Kau baru mengenalnya selama sebulan dan... kalian sudah berpacaran?” tanya Shinichi berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.  
“Entahlah Shinichi. Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama dan tanpa sadar aku mendatangi rumahnya jam delapan malam, memberikannya bunga mawar kesukannya dan menanyakannya. Ia menjawab iya! “   
Shinichi ingin menangis rasanya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. “Selamat, Kaito! Aku rasa kali ini hanya aku yang akan pergi malam mingguan sendirian.”  
“Jangan begitu, Shinichi! Kau boleh ikut malam mingguan bersamaku dan Akako. Akako tidak akan keberatan. Kita juga bisa mengajak Heiiji dan Momiji, bukan? aku berpacaran dengan Akako bukan berarti aku berhenti menjadi sahabatmu, Shinichi. Sampai kapan pun aku adalah sahabatmu”  
Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. “Iya, untuk selamanya kau hanya sahabatku, Kaito.”  
Malam harinya Shinichi menayalakan air pancuran dengan keras lalu menangis.  
*  
Shinichi masih terus menari sedangkan Kaito mengamatinya dari beranda lantai dua. Sesekali Shinichi berhenti menari lalu mencari Kaito di sekitarnya. Jika menemukan Kaito, Shinichi akan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan menari.  
“Kau semakin mahir menari, Shinichi.”  
“Aku tidak ingin kalah darimu, Kaito.” Shinichi menggenggam kedua tangan Kaito lalu mencium Kaito dengan cepat.  
“Kau ingin sampai kapan berada disini?” tanya Kaito tiba-tiba membuat Shinichi berhenti tersenyum.  
“Aku ingin selamanya berada disini bersamamu, bolehkah?”  
“Tentu saja.” Kaito tersenyum lalu mencium Shinichi lagi.  
*  
Shinichi pikir ia akan kuat menghadapi mimpi buruknya, ternyata ia salah. Shinichi tidak tahan melihat Kaito tersenyum saat menceritakan Akako, atau tersenyum saat melihat Akako bercerita. Shinichi tidak tahan melihat Kaito menggenggam tangan Akako dan bukan tangannya, melihat Kaito mencium kening Akako dan bukan keningnya, melihat Kaito memeluk Akako dan bukan memeluknya, dan melihat Kaito mencium bibir Akako dan bukan bibirnya.  
Enam bulan kemudian, Shinichi melihat Kaito dan Akako memakai cincin pasangan, dan Kaito mengatakan dengan bahagianya “Aku melamarnya dan ia menerimanya!” ujar Kaito senang sambil memperlihatkan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.  
Shinichi merasa waktu telah berhenti. “Oh, benarkah? selamat Kaito!” Shinichi berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin supaya Kaito tidak menyadari bahwa Shinichi ingin menangis histeris di hadapannya.   
“Aku dan Akako akan menikah minggu depan, dan aku ingin kau memberi pidato sebagai sahabatku, Shinichi. Kau mau?”  
“Te... tentu saja aku mau!”  
“Syukurlah! aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu, Shinichi.”’  
Malam itu Shinichi menghancurkan cermin di kamar mandi dan menyayat tangan kirinya dengan pecahan kaca.  
*  
Heiji terbangun karena suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan cukup keras. “Shinichi!” Heiji dapat mendengar suara Kaito berteriak memanggil Shinichi.  
“Kaito?” tanya Heiji yang sepenuhnya sadar untuk memastikan yang ia dengar benar suara Kaito.  
“Hattori! Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi kepada Shinichi?” Kaito berjalan menuju Heiji dan mencengkram pundak Heiji.  
“Tenang dulu, Kaito. Kau menyakiti pundakku.” Kaito segera melepaskan cengkaramannya lalu mundur selangkah. “Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang berbulan madu? Kau baru saja menikah kemarin. Nikmati waktumu bersama istrimu.”  
“Aku tidak bisa menikmatinya setelah aku mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatku sedang berbaring koma di Rumah Sakit. Aku baru saja pulang dari bulan madu. Jadwal yang tadinya tiga malam dipersingkat menjadi semalam karena aku khawatir dengan keadaan Shinichi. Apa yang terjadi?”  
Heiji bangun dari duduknya dan merenggangkan badannya. Ia merasa pegal-pegal setelah beberapa jam tidur di atas kursi di sisi tempat tidur Shinichi. “Aku akan menceritakannya di luar.” Heiji mengajak Kaito keluar kamar dan duduk di bangku terdekat.  
“Kemarin setelah resepsi acaramu, kau langsung menuju bandara untuk berangkat bulan madu, bukan?”  
“Ya, dan hanya kau yang mengantarkanku karena Shinichi tak kunjung datang.”  
“Setelah kau pergi, aku mencari Shinichi kemana-mana karena ia tidak ada di rumahnya maupun di rumah orang tuanya ataupun di tempat makan kesukaannya.”  
“Dimana kau menemukannya?”   
Heiji terdiam sejenak, seakan-akan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menjawanbya. “Aku menemukannya di dasar sungai. Aku sedang melewati jembatan saat aku melihat ada bunga mawar putih muncul di permukaan sungai. Aku masuk ke dalam sungai dan menemukannya. Aku langsung menghubungi ambulan. Semalam dokter sudah berusaha mengeluarkan air yang ada di paru-paru Shinichi namun hingga sekarang Shinichi belum sadar.”  
“Kenapa ia ada disitu? Apakah ia terjatuh? Atau ada orang yang berbuat jahat kepadanya...”  
“Ia bunuh diri, Kaito.”  
“...... apa?”  
“Dokter menemukan bekas luka sayatan yang cukup banyak di pergelangan tangan kiri dan kanan Shinichi. Dokter juga menemukan bekas tangan pada leher Shinichi, seakan-akan Shinichi mencekik dirinya.”  
“Karena itukah ia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini? karena ia mempunyai masalah yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan meski ia seorang detektif dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Masalah apa yang ia hadapi hingga ia berbuat seperti ini?”  
Heiji menelan ludah, ragu apakah ia harus menjawabnya apa tidak. ia melihat ke arah pintu kamar inap Shinichi kemudian ia mengangukkan kepalanya “Pernikahanmu, Kaito.”  
Kaito yang sedari Tdi berjalan mondar-mansir kini berhenti melangkah. “Pernikahanku?”  
“Shinichi sudah lama menyukaimu, mencintaimu, namun ia begitu takut kau akan menolaknya sehingga ia tidak mengutarakannya. Shinichi sudah tidak tahan melihatmu bahagia bersama Akako dan bukan bersamanya. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.”  
“Jadi.... aku penyeban Shinichi bunuh diri?” badan Kaito terasa lemas sehingga ia jatuh ke lantai dan tak kuat bangkit. Heiji hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Kaito, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.  
Heiji dan Kaito tidak sadar, mesin yang ada di kamar inap Shinichi mulai berbunyi tidak beraturan.  
*  
“Satu... dua.. tiga!” Akako melemparkan buket bunga mawar putihnya ke hadapan penonton dan tanpa disangka Shinichi yang menangkapnya. Kaito langsung menghampiri Shinichi lalu merangkul pundaknya.   
“Kau sangat beruntung, Shinichi! Sepertinya kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sebentar lagi!” ucap Kaito senang. Shinichi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Buket mawar putih yang ia pegang memang indah. Shinichi mengambil satu tangkai, menaruhnya di saku kemejanya dan menyerahkan buketnya kepada Kaito.  
“Buket ini untukmu saja, Kaito.” Kaito bingung dengan sikap Shinichi. “Satu tangkai bunga mawar putih cukup bagiku, sisanya untukmu saja.”  
“Tapi ini untuk mendoakan kebahagiaanmu!”  
“Apakah kau bahagia, Kaito?”  
“Tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku menikah dengan Akako, ada kedua orang tuaku, ada kau dan Heiji.”  
“Jika kau bahagia maka aku bahagia.”  
*  
Shinichi sedang menari dengan Kaito saat ia mendengar suara Kaito memanggilnya dari jauh.  
“Ada apa, Shinichi?”  
“Kaito memanggilku.”  
“Aku tidak memanggilmu, sayang.”  
“Aku tahu. Bukan kau yang memanggilku, tapi Kaito yang dari dunia nyata yang memanggilku.”   
“Apa kau ingin menghampirinya?” tanya Kaito tetap menggenggam erat tangan Shinichi.  
Shinichi mendekatkan badannya ke badan Kaito dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Kaito. “Untuk apa aku bangun dari mimpi jika aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku bersamamu disini?”  
*  
“Shinichi aku mohon bangunlah!” Kaito terus berteriak memanggil nama Shinichi namun suara dari mesin tidak berubah. Garis yang berada di layar mesin tetap lurus, dan Kaito melihat dokter sudah menggelengkan kepala nya.  
“Pukul?” tanya Dokter pada salah satu perawat.  
“14:12” jawab perawat.  
“Pasien Shinichi Kudo telah wafat pada pukul 14:12 karena gagal pernapasan.” Dokter menarik selimut Shiniichi hingga menutupi wajahnya. Kaito langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu menggoncangkan tubuh Shinichi.  
“Shinichi bangun! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu... aku mohon kembalilah...” teriak Kaito sambil menangis, namun tidak ada reaksi dari Shinichi. Heiji yang sadar ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Shinichi memukul tembok dengan keras lalu menangis. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Shinichi.  
Tiba-tiba, Heiji merasakan aura dingin di sekitarnya dan ia dapat mendengar Shinichi berbisik di telinganya. “Terima kasih, Hattori.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I’m not crying. You do /crying at 04:05


End file.
